The Adventures of the World Leader
by Vashette
Summary: Zel has just become the leader of the world. What will the gang do now? L/Z and G/S.
1. Prologue

This is another one of those English class assignments I got (If you don't know what I'm talking about the explanation is on "A Random Series of Events"). Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers characters, they are borrowed from the creator of the Slayers, whom I appreciate for creating such great characters for me to build a story around.

            "The battle of votes is over. The new World Leader has been chosen. In just a few moments we will announce the winner," the voice on the radio boomed.

            Lina and Zelgadis were in one room while Gourry and Sylphiel were in another awaiting the results. Whoever lost this would probably be sent packing.

            Zelgadis was pacing through out the room. "I have to win! I've worked so hard for this and I have way more experience then Gourry will ever have!"

            Gourry sat next to Sylphiel with a look of confusion on his face. He turned to Sylphiel, who was seated beside him, and asked, "Uh…what is sent packing?"

            Sylphiel wasn't paying attention. "Fiedler is sorely missed," she mumbled. Fiedler was her father's best friend and the previous Leader of the World. He died in a rising tide 3 months ago, and Gourry and Zelgadis had been fighting for his position since.

            "Calm down Zel," Lina said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You **will** win. Everyone loved your speech last week and all that mail you got. People love you."

            _How could anyone love a monster like me?_ Zel thought. "I hope you're right."

            The radio crackled a bit and all ears in both rooms were glued to the set. "In other news, airports get past terrorism slump…"

            Zel jumped out of his seat. "What the? He skipped something! I know this region promises to be a dogfight, but this is ridiculous! The counting shouldn't have taken this long, we've been here for two days!" he screamed.

            "Early results will not hit victory, I guess," Lina told Zel, in attempts to calm him down a little.

            "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…the new leader of the world is… Mr. Zelgadis Greywords! Congratulations Mr. Greywords!"

            Lina jumped off the couch and hugged Zel tightly. "See, I told you!" Soon Gourry and Sylphiel were in the room shaking hands and congratulating him too.

            Just then Amelia entered the room carrying a large scroll.

Ok I know it's short and a huge cliffhanger but I'll add too it very very soon! Until then, R&R.


	2. Episode 1: What? A mission already?

            Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I've had a lot of schoolwork and performances, and not as much spare time as I would have liked to have. The next chapter is already being written and should be done very soon (keyword: DONE, posting is another story for me). Anyways, hope you like it! Reviews are very much appreciated. Ja!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Slayers (both characters and places). Much thanks to the creator of The Slayers for giving me something to write (and *cough*obsess*cough*) about. I'm not making any money off this.

Notes: From now on (for this story) thoughts are italics and Zel's demon side is in italics and bold.

            "Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia squealed. She dropped what she was holding to give him a tight hug. She backed off a bit when he didn't respond. "Sorry. Down to business!" She picked up the scroll. "These are your rules. As you may know you are an explorer too, so Daddy has a mission for you," she told him. She then looked at the rest of her friends who seemed to be upset that Zel had to leave them so soon. "Don't worry! In the rule it states that he must NEVER travel alone. Such a thing will result to him losing his place as ruler." She gave the group a wink.

            "So we should get going then?" Gourry asked. He then turned to Sylphiel. "You going to come?" She nodded and Lina Cheered.

Zelgadis was in the corner studying his new lifestyle and putting his cape and mask back on for travel. When he was finished he walked over to his friends and put his hand on the door. "Let's go. Sayrune is about a week's journey from here, so we should get started," he said flatly.

They had a few hours before sundown so they figured they'd just find an inn for the night and start traveling in the morning. Lina found no use in walking for a short while only to sleep outside when there was an inn available to her, a free one too since Zelgadis was with them. _What could be better?_ She thought. Besides, after 3 days of being locked up in a room waiting for vote results she needed a bed and a bath. No one argued with her because they didn't want to deal with a cranky sorceress in the morning

*        *        *         *

            The next day was a normal travel day for the group. They traveled until sunset then found a spot to set up camp.  Gourry went looking for fire while Zelgadis and Lina went on a food hunt.

            Lina looked over at Zel as he stood listening for an animal to come near. _He's so calm. I wonder if he notices I'm even here._ She thought to herself. _I wonder if he's mad at me for acting the way I did during the voting._ She cursed herself for hugging him like she did certain he wanted to be far from her. She silently walked back to camp.

            Zelgadis realized the lack of warmth immediately and turned around to see he was alone. _Where'd she go off to? No matter. We need food; I'll just have to find out later._

            Back at camp Amelia and Sylphiel were catching up. "How's Mr. Gourry?" Amelia asked. "I noticed you two were together today and kind of apart from the rest of us."

            Sylphiel turned a deep shade of pink. "Gourry-dear is well. He took quite a beating from the press last night, but I don't thins it fazed him much." Both girls laughed at that.

Just then Lina appeared behind them and only Amelia noticed. "Where's Mr. Zelgadis?" she asked.

Lina shrugged.

"You can't just leave him Miss Lina! What if something attacked him from behind?" Amelia shrieked.

"Zel can take care of himself. He's strong and powerful, and don't forget, he's one-third golem. He can handle it."

Gourry showed up holding firewood. "Who can handle what?" he asked while reaching up to scratch his head. The wood he was carrying dropped to the ground leaving him even more confused than before.

"Oh! You big dope!" Lina shouted. (AN: hehe, I just watched the episode in TRY with the magic vessels, those of you who don't know *minor spoiler, feel free to skip this* two cities fight. People from one are dopes, and the people from the other are stupid heads). Sylphiel got up to help and soon Lina and Amelia were helping him too. They put the wood into place and Lina cast a fireball to start the fire.

Zelgadis arrived about a half hour later dragging what looked like a large deer behind him. He cooked it over the fire then began to brew coffee for himself. Lina looked over to him. "Not eating?"

"Not hungry," was his response.

Lina shrugged. "More for me then! Hey! Gourry that's mine!"

"Not anymore"

Zel looked at his friends and laughed one of his rare laughs. _It's great to be back with my friends,_ he thought.

The night continued like this until the fire died a bit and everyone decided it was time to go to sleep. They drew names to see who'd keep watch when. Zelgadis had the first shift. He drifted off by the fire. His demon hearing would wake him when something came near. He heard footsteps and jumped to his feet. His hand went to where his sword was. "Don't move!" he shouted.

_I scared him_ Lina thought. "Zel? It's me, I couldn't sleep besides, and it's almost my shift."

Zel calmed down a bit. _Wait! Her shift is still at least an hour away, if not more, and Lina never had trouble sleeping._ He sat down again and Lina sat beside him. Zel glanced over at her. _Why is she so close? She's been acting so weird lately. Could she possibly care?_

Lina sensed Zel's uneasiness._ I guess I was wrong to think he could change._ She slowly moved away.

_No, don't go away again! I like having you close! _Zel's inner voice screamed. Lina yawned and flopped over so her head was near his lap and closed her eyes. Zel moved over to her and pushed her hair out of her face. "Some day I'll tell you everything," he whispered as he got up and put her blanket over her. _Where did that come from?_ He thought as he sat down again next to her. He stayed up by the fire watching her breathe until it was Gourry's turn to keep watch.

After a week of traveling they arrived in Sayrune. Amelia let the guards know the group were friends of hers and were there to receive a message from Prince Philionel.

Amelia walked each of them to their rooms of the palace they'd be staying in. Zelgadis' room was first. She unlocked the door to his room and gave him the key. "Daddy wants you in the ballroom at 7." With that said she closed the door. Then she turned to the others and began to lead them to their rooms. "Not you guys though," she continued after they were far from Zel's room. "We have a party planned to congratulate him; we need you to help us set up…and it's kinda a surprise. I didn't lie to him entirely though. He does have some kind of an exploration mission and acts of justice to carry out. Anyways about the party, be there at 6:30. She led the others to their rooms. "See you in a while!" She called to them, and with that left all to get ready.

Lina sat on the edge of her bed. "Something is going to happen tonight, something not so good," she mumbled to herself. She pushed that thought aside and put on the dress Amelia laid on her bed. It was light purple and very puffy. _Certainly a ball dress..._ Lina sighed._ Amelia has good tastes though._

*         *          *          *

            "The ballroom?" Zelgadis asked himself confused. "Wouldn't he hold it in a dinning hall? Well I guess that's just another one of his weird ways."

*         *          *          *

            Lina met Sylphiel and Gourry in the hallway. They headed to the ballroom together. Inside there was already food and decorations set up. "What did you want us here for? You're all done!" Lina announced.

            "Dunno," Amelia shrugged, "I guess I just wanted you here early because I figured you'd get lost in the palace and be late anyway." She looked at the time, "and you are."

            Lina sighed and took a seat.

            "No don't! Mr. Zelgadis will be here soon and it's a supposed to be a surprise!" Amelia ran behind a table pulling her friends with her. The clock struck 7 and they heard footsteps. Phil turned out the lights and ran behind the table carrying streamers. Lina looked at him funny.

            "Shh…he's coming. One of the guards will turn on the lights and then we'll all jump out and throw the streamers shouting surprise," he explained. "It's an outer world tradition. Hopefully Zel will understand and won't draw his sword and attack."

            The door creaked open. "Hello?" Zel said into the darkness. "You said you'd be here." He took a few steps forward. "This isn't funny." The lights flicked on and all jumped out.

            "Surprise!"

            "Congratulations, Zelgadis!" Phil said.

Zel jumped back, blinked and turned bright red. "But…but…I thought I was getting a mission."

"You are, let's just celebrate now, Zel, you've worked so hard, and need a break," Lina said.

_Wow! Lina's wearing a dress. I never thought I'd see the day _Zelgadis thought to himself._ She's…_ he stopped himself before his mind could finish that thought. _No! I can't let myself fall in love. Especially for someone who doesn't feel the same way too._ He turned away. **_Oh, but you already have_** his demon part said. He shook his head violently. "Stop it!" he screamed.

"Zel? Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "I think so." Just then the music started playing. Amelia trotted their way. _Oh no…_

"Mr. Zelgadis, do you want to dance…"

            _Not with you but I want to dance…_

"…With me?"

"Go on Zel," Lina said forcing a smile.

Amelia dragged Zel, who was staring back at Lina the whole time, onto the floor. He shrugged as he turned to her and blushed when she put her arms around him, but soon after frowned. How he wished it were Lina.

Lina looked at the two and held back the urge to cry. Love was all around her. Zel and Amelia, Gourry and Sylphiel. She let out a deep sigh. She figured nothing was going to happen so she decided to leave. As she was walking out she caught the look of boredom on Zel's face. She also managed to spot a shadow behind that curtain next to the couple. _I was right! Something is going to happen._ "Look out!" she called to the couple.

The object jumped out from behind the curtain and Zel turned around to see a sword coming towards his head…

*          *          *          *

Ha ha! I decided I wanted to be mean…


End file.
